Somebody That I Used To Know
by Inmate XIV
Summary: Xion has a crush on Roxas. But Roxas likes Namine, Xion's twin sister. When Namine goes away to a fancy boarding school, Xion has to pose as her, finishing the business that her sister left when she went away. No one, not even Roxas, knows this. See what unfolds in 'Somebody That I Use To Know!
1. Hi, I'm Xion

**Man…I got all kinds of ideas while I was grounded. I never knew that could happen, but tons of updates for all of you! 8D**

**Pairings : RokuShi, one sided RokuNami, RikuNami, Neku/Shiki, one sided Joshua/Neku, one sided Rhyme/Joshua, VanQua, and others. **

**Roxas : "Silver Dawn owns nothing. Not Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends With You, or Final Fantasy. She only owns are marriage license. Alright…bye. See you later, maybe."**

* * *

Okay, so I never asked for a twin sister. She didn't ask for me. Sure we get along nicely, but I always knew she was the one that everybody liked better. Namine was the creative and kind one. She could cook, draw, and dance. She could probably do all three at the same time, if she tried.

As for me, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't draw, couldn't cook, and I really wasn't that good of a dancer. I sang, but I probably wasn't very good at it, and I wrote poetry. I didn't really do anything. Couldn't do anything. I was the twin that dressed in black and wore heavy eyeliner, and was called a Goth at school. Namine was the twin who followed all of Daddy's rules. The one who made friends easily and had a different boyfriend every month. She never wore makeup, or, she never needed makeup. She was the good Christian child, and I was the bad 'Atheist' child. The kids at school called me an Atheist, but really, I just didn't want to have to deal with religion. Not anymore. Stupid stereotypes.

Daddy always liked Namine better than me. Ever since Mom died. He would listen to her before he even bothered to listen to me. I know why, too. It was because she was a good girl, and I didn't care. She was Daddy's girl, I was Mommy's girl. When Mom was alive, at least. After she died, my Father seemed to almost forget that I existed. Sure, he fed me and everything, he wasn't that neglectful, but everything was quiet. On my part anyway. My Dad always talked to Namine more than he did me. In fact, the only real thing he said to me was to take my piercing out when I was at the dinner table. That's why I usually ate up in my room.

Today was like any day. I got up at five am, so I wouldn't have to wait for Namine to get out. She always took two hours to get ready for the day. She didn't even wear make up or anything, she just took a long time to wash her hair and figure out what the hell she wanted to wear with her school uniform that day. Therefore, I had to get up an hour earlier than her.

I picked out an outfit in about two minutes, a Hello Kitty t-shirt and black jeans. I gathered the rest of my stuff : A purple and blue towel, my 'jewelry', as my father called it, and my make up. I walked quietly to the bathroom, passing both Dad and Namine's rooms on my way there. My father was sleeping on his side, from what I could tell he was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt in bed, and he was smiling. That was something I barely ever saw. Ever. It caused me to smile, just because. It was just so rare, seeing it made me happy.

Maybe today was going to be a good day.

_You're getting ahead of yourself. _I thought, and I knew it was true. I continued on to the bathroom, then locked the door and started the water. I let it get warm for a moment before I stepped in. The scolding water really woke me up. My eyes shot wide open, and I quickly turned the cold water on. The water returned to a normal temperature, and I relaxed.

I washed my body with vanilla scented soap, my favorite, and then washed my hair. I shaved my legs to get rid of the stubble there, and then did the same with my arm pits. When I was done I stepped out and dried myself off. I wiped the towel across the mirror and stared at myself. I shared Namine's pale skin, but she was still much prettier than me. She could fit into a size C-cup in a bra, and I could only fit into a B. She never needed makeup, and I always did. She was lean and had perfect curves, and I, well, was a stick. It was weird, I ate normally and everything, and even then, I stayed slim and the exact opposite of Namine. I had to admit, I was jealous of her.

I dressed into my clothes for the day, then brushed my hair. It was easier to get through than Namine's. I guess that was one advantage I had over her. Then, I put on my eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. All black, of course. I repainted my nails black and purple, and then threw my pajamas into the dirty clothes hamper. It was full. Shit, I just had remembered that I had laundry duty this week. Oh well, I'd do it when I got home. Really, I procrastinated too much.

I put my piercing in, a silver stud into my nose, a purple one into my eyebrow, and a black stub into my lip. They were small, so it wasn't as noticeable as some I had seem. That way they were accepted by the principals in my school. By the students? Not really. Unless you hung out with the ones classified as 'Emo' and 'Goth'. I hated when people judged others by the way they looked. What was the real point in it, anyway? It was so stupid. I usually wouldn't have judged people by the way they looked, but sometimes I ended up doing it. Then I would catch myself and apologize to the person I had been talking to, if there was anyone at all. Sometimes it was a bit obvious in our school where you belonged. I was in the 'Goths', and I knew if Namine even went to our school, she would be labeled as one of the popular girls.

Namine didn't even go to the same school as me. She was in a private school named Twilight Private. Dad only had enough money to send on of us there, and Namine was the one chosen for a greater purpose, of course. I was stuck in my stupid public school.

I carried my towel back to my room. After all of that, I still had thirty minutes before Namine and Dad even attempted to wake up. Maybe even forty five. I didn't have to be at school until eight, and Namine didn't have to be there until eight thirty. I actually had time to watch tv or play a game. I was still trying to get past Silent Hill 3. I doubted I really had time to even play it right now. I hung my towel on the edge of my bed and opened the drawer under my tv. It held all of my DVDs. I looked through some of them, before deciding to watch _Bleach_. I was actually a huge fan of anime and manga, or, as my Dad called it, 'A book that isn't even a book.' My DVD drawer was full of anime DVDs, like _Bleach_, _Naruto_, and even _Wolf's Rain_. I might have had a season or two of _Death Note_, but I outgrew that one.

My father disapproved of my obsession, and Namine just found it weird. Of course, she found me weird for not wanting to go out and shop every day. She said I acted more like a boy than I did a girl. So what? Both of my best friends were boys.

I turned on the tv and popped the DVD in. I picked episode one, just because I had watched all of them, and I liked the beginning episodes best. Everyone was actually happy then. And I probably only had time to watch one.

I sat down on my bed and focused on the tv, but my eyes kept shifting to the clock. Almost every minute. I ended up turning both the DVD player and tv off, and then I headed down stairs, after I grabbed my school bag. We lived in a two story house in one of those 'villages', or whatever, called Sunset's View. It was called this because it had a really good view of the sunset in the evening. Our house was at the end of the cul-de-sac, so it had one of the better views of the sunset. Sometimes my friends Roxas and Axel would come over, and we would hang out on the porch and watch the sunset. Axel usually brought us sea-salt ice cream, my favorite kind.

Once I was done the stairs, I walked to the kitchen and put my bag down next to one of the chairs that was located next to the dinner/breakfast table. I looked through the cabinet, which was filled with cereals of all different kinds, before I decided on Cheerios. I picked at a bowl and poured the cereal into it, along with some milk, and then sat down on the table. I picked up my spoon and scooped some into it, then lifted the spoon into my mouth. Cheerios didn't really have a taste to me, but that might have been why they were my favorite. I couldn't taste anything.

I heard someone coming down the stairs, and I looked back toward them. Namine came down, dressed in her uniform, and drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh, hi Xion," she greeted, looking into the kitchen, then the living room, "Have you seen my shoes?"

"Nope," I answered plainly, looking back toward my breakfast. There were only a few pieces left, so I ate the last bite, and then walked back over to the sink and poured the milk out. I never liked drinking the milk.

"That's kinda wasteful," Namine pointed out. I shot her a glare, and she just continued to look for her shoes, muttering things about where they could be and stuff. That was when my father came downstairs. He was wearing his white work shirt, as usual, and his spikey black hair was down, which was also pretty normal. I looked between him and Namine. I really did take after him, with my black hair and blue eyes, while she took after Mom. Yet my father still seemed to hate me, his own daughter.

"Hi Daddy!" Namine said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good," he told her, hugging Namine with one arm. He didn't even look my way, almost as if he didn't know I was there, or he was just ignoring me.

"Hello Dad," I forced out bitterly. He glared toward me, and nodded. At least I tried, right?

I looked behind them at the clock. Still had forty five minutes before I had to go. So I put my bag down next to the couch in the living room and turned on the tv. My Dad must have turned on the weather last night, because that was the first thing that I saw and heard when the tv started to react. He must have turned it on to see what the weather would be like today. Rainy, as usual. I guess Axel was going to have to drive Roxas and I to school. Sometimes we got to walk to school together, and I always thought that was fun than driving to school. Axel's car was really small.

Sadly, Axel could only drive us to school. He was in college already, and I'm pretty sure it was his third year there. Roxas and I missed having him in school with us, but we always got together as much as we could.

I looked through the tv stations for a while, before someone knocked on the front door. Namine was the one who got up and reached the door first. A man handed her several envelopes, and I realized that the mail had run. Namine looked over the mail, and the man shut the door for her. She handed Dad a few envelopes, most likely bills and letters, and she kept one for herself.

"What's that?" Dad and I asked at the same time. My eyes trailed over to him, and our eyes locked for a moment, before I broke the stare and looked away.

"I don't know," Namine said, opening the letter. She looked over it a few times, before smiling brightly, "Oh my gosh! This is so amazing!"

"What?" My Father walked over to her side and looked at the letter, "What does it say."

"Namine Caelum, we have accepted you into Radiant High!" She squealed, jumping up and down, "It's a boarding school in Radiant Garden! I can't believe they accepted me!" She turned around and threw her arms around our Father's neck! "Daddy, this is so awesome! I'll be going to school with some of the richest kids in the country!"

"It's great!" My father said, hugging her back. I smiled a bit. It would be nice to have Namine out of the house for the rest of my school years, but my Father seemed to think different, "Are you sure you really even want to go?"

"Daddy," Namine scolded, eyeing him, "Of course I want to go! And don't worry, I'll be back for spring, Christmas, and summer break! It'll be great! You'll still get to see me, I'll meet new friends, it's going to be so great!"

Her cheerfulness made me want to throw up. In fact, I was glad I only had ten minutes or so before they came to pick me up. So Namine was going to go to a boarding school from now on? Why hadn't I been told about this? Was my Father afraid I would get jealous or something? Of course I was.

"I'm going to go wait for Roxas and Axel," I choked out, walking past them. They didn't even seem to notice. I opened the front door and put my hood over my head. It was already raining. I didn't really care. I liked the rain. I felt like I could relate to it. I checked the time on my phone and flinched back ever so slightly from how bright it was, because the rain had made everything outside dark.

Axel's car pulled up a few moments later. It was black, but he had painted flames onto the sides of it when he was eighteen. Roxas and I had tried to help him, but he wouldn't let us. We were only in fifth grade then. Good times, good times.

I opened the door and slipped into the back seat. The heat was blasting, so I put my hood down. I didn't want my makeup to smudge badly enough for people to really notice it.

"Hey Xi-Xi," Axel greeted playfully, "You're all wet. Did Demyx push you into a pond again?"

I stifled a laugh. Demyx was Axel's half brother, and once, when we were young, he accidentally pushed me into his family's backyard pond. Demyx was sent away a few years ago. They said he was too lazy, so they made him live with his uncle. Said he might be able to fix him. I really doubted that, though. Laziness wasn't his only obsession…

"Hi," I answered back. Axel nodded, but Roxas didn't seem to respond, "Um…is he asleep?"

"No, he's just thinking about Namine again," the red haired man teased, and Roxas glared over at him from the front seat.

That was another thing Namine had. Roxas. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't even like him. I think it was unintentional, we had all known each other from such a young age, there was really no way to prevent his crush on her.

Or mine on him.

Yes, I had to admit, I had a crush on Roxas. He was one of my only friends, besides Kairi, Axel, and Joshua. He was the shoulder I could cry on, the one I could go to when I was sad or angry, and the one who would tease me about the most simplest of things. Yet, he had fallen for my twin sister instead of me. It really wasn't surprising, really. Namine had always been prettier than me. Always had been, always will. Nothing could change that.

I guess I didn't mind that anymore, because I had a boyfriend, Vanitas. Though, he just seemed to have me so he could be the arrogant boy everyone knew he was and boast that he had me. He made me sick, though, I think I was only dating him so I could say I had a boyfriend. I really didn't…love him. If he weren't so rude, he probably could've been considered my friend.

I sighed, wrapped my arms around the back of Roxas's seat, and leaned my head on it. I shut my eyes, but knew I wouldn't get any sleep. Axels' car really wasn't a smooth ride, per say. For one, he always blasted the stereo, and I knew it was the kind of music I liked, Hollywood Undead, and Breaking Benjamin, but when I was trying to sleep, I didn't really want it on.

"We're here," Axel said, looking back at me, "Now, both of you, get out of my car. I gotta meet Larxene at her house today, or else she'll butcher me."

"She wouldn't really," I smiled at him. Larxene was one year younger than Axel, and she was very spiteful and sadistic. One would think she'd be like me and wear something close to mine, but she actually mocked the clothing I wore. Her favorite color was green, and she always wore the sluttiest clothes ever. Not kidding. I mean, she had a nice body, at least, that's what I guy would think, but really, she shouldn't be able to wear that in the classroom.

"I think I know my girlfriend." Axel said, pointing toward the door, "Out."

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes playfully, then stepping out of the car. Roxas took the time to actually put his hood over his head, and then follow me out. It was still raining, so I kept my head bent down.

"So…how is…Namine?" Roxas asked hesitantly, on entering the large building. I shrugged, considering telling him about the fact that she was leaving. I didn't though. Something in the back of my head commanded me not to.

"She's okay," I stated, tucking my Ipod into my pocket, "Same old Namine."

"Um…I wanted to ask you something important, Xion," My heart suddenly fluttered, as if it was thinking Roxas was going to ask me out or something.

"Do you mind asking her if she would…umm…like to go out with me on Sunday?" He rubbed the back of his head, as if he was asking me something much more complicated. Roxas had been turned down by Namine before, but it had been a while, and I knew for sure she would say no.

"Sure," I told him, my heart felt like it had stopped completely when he said Namine's name, "I'll…tell her that."

* * *

**First chapter is finally complete! Are you all happy now? I know I am. ^^ **

**Roxas : "Please leave a review…for Silver's sake." If you don't…well, that's fine, too. **


	2. It Starts With One Little Lie

I didn't really talk to Roxas the rest of the day. Not even when Axel came to take us home. I guess I was just a little pissed off because he wanted me to ask Namine out for him. Again. Didn't he understand that she didn't like him? As a friend, sure, but Roxas wasn't the type of guy that she liked. Namine was into the jocks, she dated both Sora Fair, Vanitas's younger brother, and Ventus Strife, Roxas's twin brother. Man, that must have really ruined his day.

Once I got home, I dreaded the fact that I had to help Roxas out with this. I just didn't want to have him hurt again. It was terrible when he was hurt. He wouldn't talk for hours, sometimes, because someone hurt him emotionally.

I opened the door and found my father kissing Namine on the forehead. She had two suitcases next to her, and she was wearing normal clothes; A yellow tank top and a pair of new blue jeans. She was wearing blue sandals with flowers on them. Usual outfit for Namine.

"Where are you going?" I asked, and she rushed over to hug me. I froze up, she had never really given me a hug before.

"Bye Xion," she said, letting me go and holding my shoulders. She looked me up and down, before nodding, "Bye."

"Wait, you guys are leaving for Destiny Islands already?" I asked, looking back and forth between my Father and Namine, "Why so soon?" Oh, shit. Roxas was really screwed this time. The last thing I wanted was for him to be sad and depressed again.

"Well, the postcard came late, you see, and the school starts on tomorrow. It'll take a while for me to get there, so we're going to leave out right now," Namine explained, "We figured you would want to stay here alone, so we didn't tell you." Of course they would think that. No, my Father probably just didn't want me in the same car as him.

"Oh, alright," I smiled, trying to act kinda. Namine's eyes widened at the sight, which of course made me stop smiling, and so I rolled my eyes. Her normal smile formed on her lips, and she gave me one last hug.

"Can you tell everyone I said goodbye? I won't be able to use my phone once I'm there, so I have to leave it here," she picked up her suitcase and handed me her phone, "Bye Xion! I'll see on Christmas break." My Father picked up the other suitcase, and nodded to me.

"I'll be back around midnight. At least be in bed by then," he insisted, not bothering to even look at me. I wanted so badly to just turn around and punch him. Make him bleed. Like I use to make myself.

You see, when my mother died, and my Father started to ignore me, I had started to cut myself. My wrists, legs, and stomach were all cut up and bloody. Roxas and Axel helped me get rid of the addiction, I guess you could call it that, and I hadn't done it for two years. Lucky me, I had people who cared about me. Most of the cuts have healed, they weren't very deep, and there aren't any scars, but there are others, that will remain. My Father still doesn't know about it. Neither does Namine. I'm sure they would send me off to some looney bin if they figured it all out. Luckily, Roxas and Axel were the only ones who figured it out. That's why I wear long sleeved shirt or wear a jacket whenever I can. Most of the time I just wear bracelets, because the cuts aren't going up and down my arms, just where the main veins are.

"Okay, Dad," I whispered, and I heard him slam the door. I wonder what would happen if I called him Daddy…

I started to dial Roxas's number on my phone. He picked up on the first ring, "Namine?"

Oh, shit. This was Namine's phone. I thought it was mine. We both had the same one. I cleared my throat, and he said her name again.

"Yes, Roxas. It's Namine," I said sweetly, "I wanted to call you and tell you that Xion asked me if you wanted to go on a date with me?" I waited for his reply, with was a simple, "Uh-huh." I smiled, he seemed like he was mesmerized by my voice, "Well, that would be great. Where are we going to go?"

"We could…see a movie and…come to your house or mine," he stuttered, trying to find his words.

"Alright, I can't wait to see you!" I said confidently, clearly, and sweetly. Jesus, my own voice was annoying. I sounded too much like Namine when I talked like this.

"O-okay, b-bye," he said, happily. It was so nice to hear him like that…

I ended the call and wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into. I looked nothing like Namine! I couldn't go without makeup. I didn't have long blonde hair. What was I going to do, dye my hair blonde, and fail epically and end up with green hair?

_There is always Joshua… _I thought. Yes! Joshua! He could do anything with hair! He would know what to do. And he didn't live to far away, I could just walk over to his house, and I knew his parents wouldn't be home right now. They were always either on vacation, or on a 'business trip'. Truth was, though, they didn't want to be around Joshua, because he had a crush on another guy. Which made me sick. Just because he was gay…didn't give them the right to abandon their own son.

I put my school bag in my room, the locked up the house and walked down the street. His house was a street or two down from mine. As soon as I got to the Kiryu household, I turned the knob of the front door. Joshua had left it unlocked, again. _Oh Josh…_

Josh's house really was huge. He literally lived in a mansion. Sometimes I got jealous, but I still liked my house. I walked up the stairs, knowing he'd either be in his room, or his 'designing room'. He wanted to be a designer in Destiny Islands someday. Thing was, he was really good at it. One of the best I'd ever seen. He even designed some of my clothes for me.

I checked his room first. Nope, not there. So, I went to the room at the end of the hallway. Classical music played inside, and I quietly opened the door. Joshua was standing next to a mannequin, probably trying to figure out what he should do next.

"Hey Yoshiya," I stated, turning the music down. He jumped and whipped around, then relaxed when he saw me.

"Xion!" He crossed his arms angrily, "I told you, call me Joshua!" After flipping his hair out of his face, he gave me a small smile, "Now, what brings you to my home? Something bothering you again?"

I shook my head, " Well, you see…I have a bit of a problem…"

"Try me," Joshua said, leaning against the window sill.

"Namine's moving to a boarding school in Radiant Garden." I started, then looked up at Joshua. He nodded for me to continue, "And…well…I didn't know she was leaving so soon. She left about an hour ago. Roxas wanted to go on a date with her, but he doesn't know that she already left. I…I couldn't say no to him. You know how easily disappointed he is. I posed as Namine over the phone and told him I would see him on Sunday."

"Oooh," Josh smirked, "Interesting. One problem. You don't look like Namine in the least. You two may be twins, but you don't look anything like her with all that makeup on."

"I know. That's why I need you help. You know how to make wigs, don't you?" I sat down on one of his benches, after I moved the clothe he had sitting there.

"Correction : I know a guy who can make you a wig," he raised an eyebrow, a sky look on his face, "So…you're going to go on this date with Roxas, but you need a wig, am I right?"

"You got it," I smiled at him. Joshua knew how to read people really well, "So…think you can hook me up with something?"

"Of course I can."

"Thanks Josh!" I said, throwing my arms around him. He forced me off of him, and held a hand in front of my face.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wasn't done," he said, waving a finger around, "You have to do something for me," I groaned, and he continued once I was done, "Get me a date with Neku."

"He doesn't like you," I pointed out, "And he's dating Shiki!"

"Maybe I could convert him…" Joshua muttered, and I hit the side of his head, "Ow! Xion! Could you at least try?"

"I can try," I said, "But I know I won't succeed."

Joshua sighed, "Fine. I guess I can live with it," he bowed his head and wiped his eyes, pretending that he was crying. I knew he really wasn't, because this was a matter Josh wouldn't cry over.

"What about Rhyme?" I suggested.

"Rhyme? As in, the seventh grader?"

"Yes," I punched his arm, "She likes you! Thinks you're cute!"

"That's…creepy." Oh well, at least I tried. I mean, Rhyme really did have a crush on Joshua. People might think that it was weird, for a tenth grader to be dating someone who had just turned thirteen, but hey, they didn't need to talk about it during school.

"Okay," I said, backing away from him. I smiled weakly and moved toward the door, "When should this be ready?"

"Hm…I'll put a call in tonight. What day did you say you needed it by?"

"Sunday."

"It should come by Saturday, then, if today is Tuesday," he shrugged, "I think that's just about right. Sound good?"

"Yup. Thank you." I opened the door and looked at my phone. Of course, I had tons of time before Dad got home. The only question was, what was I going to do with that time, "If you need to reach me, just call, okay?""Alright, bye Xion," he waved playfully, then once I was out of the room, he walked over and slammed the door. Oh, I must have really interrupted his concentration, or something. I really don't know what was wrong with him. Nor did I really care at the moment.

I walked outside, but not before locking Joshua's house up. I didn't want him getting robbed or something, and him not even know because he was too busy listening to Bach and Mozart. Who knows, they might kill him if someone got into his house. A hate crime, because he was gay. Because they didn't like his lifestyle.

My phone rang. I remembered that I actually had my phone, and not Namine's anymore. The song _Riot _played out into the air. That's how I knew Vanitas was calling.

"Hello?" I asked, preparing for him to scream at me for something that I did wrong.

"Where the hell are you?" He demanded, "I've tried calling you five times already. Why the fuck haven't you picked up?"

_Obsessive much, _I thought, but then I kicked a pebble on the ground. "Um…I was with Josh." Vanitas hated it when I hung around guys, but Joshua was the exception. Because he wouldn't be attracted to me. He hated that Roxas and Axel were my friends, though. He really was obsessed with me.

"Well, you could have at least picked up," I hadn't even heard my phone ring. Maybe his calls didn't come through? My phone was kinda old…and I had dropped it numerous times. Probably too many to even count right now. Besides, Vanitas would be wanting an answer.

"Sorry," I muttered. I didn't even know what he wanted. What was really so important?

"Good. I just wanted to see what you were doing. Just to make sure that you weren't doing anything that was wrong," he did that sometimes, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. See you then babe."

"Yeah…love you," I choked out. I was never good at lying. Better get good, though. If I was going to go on a fake date with Roxas. If I didn't get good at lying by the end of the week, I was going to be so screwed it wouldn't even be funny. Not funny at all. I hung up before he said anything else. Though, I knew he wouldn't return the 'I love you.' He didn't love me. Just used me. I let him, too. Which made it even worse.

I crossed my arms over my flat chest and shuddered. It was getting cold outside. Good thing I didn't live that far away.

_Could always take the bus…no, wait. The bus doesn't run around here. Everyone's too 'rich' or whatever to have to use the bus, even. _

I scoffed. My thoughts really were true. Everyone was too prissy to take the bus, everyone but me, really. I'd taken the bus plenty of times. From school, to the library. And other places.

I walked up the stairs that led to my house. I unlocked the door and rubbed my arms once more. Good thing the house was so warm. I headed upstairs and changed into my pajamas, just trying to get more comfortable. School was terrible today. As it always was.

I laid down on my bed after I changed. There was a spider on my ceiling. I wonder if Namine would have screamed at the sight of it. Oh, who the hell am I kidding, of course she would have.

* * *

**Okay, just one more chapter before I work on _If I Could_ and _Black And White_, which I have hit a major writer's block on. First time ever, I'm not kidding! When I was grounded, I got all tons of different stories written up, and posted the next chapter of _If I Could_, but _Black And White_ has just been a huge blank. I'm not sure if I'll even continue it. Sorry. DX Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and thanks to the five people who reviewed the first!**

**My Vantilene : Haha, thank you. ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chap. :)**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : I know, right? I'm still getting back into the swing of making them eat normally, thanks to that story. Grr...yeah, Xion's dad is Noctis, and her mother was suppose to be Stella, which would explain Namine's blonde hair. Not really sure why those were the parents I chose for them, I just like make Cloud and Tifa Roxas and Ven's parents. **

**TheKHZeldaFinalFantasyGirl24 : Oh yeah, it is a song, isn't it? I forgot all about that. XD Yes, Namine is very prissy, but she was suppose to be. Because she's Daddy's girl. Man, I wish I was Daddy's girl. But I'm not. ):**

**TsukuneXMoka : Hehe, don't worry, I'll continue it. :D**

**RokuShi-Lover : I'm okay with Namine. I just prefer Xion over her, well, because she at least tries to fight. Namine is a Daddy's girl. Xion, well, is just there. Sadly. DX**


	3. Rumors Are A Bitch

My father talked nonstop on the phone to Namine. He called her at least once a day, sometimes even more than that. I was lucky I had a cell phone and wouldn't have to wait for him to get off. That would have been complete torture.

The lucky thing was, Joshua had gotten my wig in early. I had given him a picture of Namine, and he had given it to the man who made the wigs. That man than created the style of Namine's hair. I was going to go pick it up today, after school. At the moment, though, I was occupied with Vanitas. He came and sat down next to me at lunch, wrapping his fingers around my waist. This worried me, because he never did this. He always sat with his friends, and never even bothered to come check up on me. This…this was just weird. And extremely creepy.

I knew Vanitas well enough to know that when he did this, something was wrong. Something must have been bothering him. When I asked him this question, he only scoffed and told me, "Nothing's bothering me. You're crazy, Xi." His voice told the other kids I sat with that he was angry and that they shouldn't mess with him, but I could tell that his voice was edged with slight hints of nervousness and uneasiness.

"Alright," I said, taking out my phone under the table and texting in the box _Tell me after lunch. _I then handed it to him, he took a quick glance at it, then slightly, just slightly, nodded his head. I took my phone back and slid it into my jacket pocket. The jacket was really Axel's, but he had given it to me this morning to wear because the principals kept the school under seventy degrees everyday. It was way too big on me, but at least it kept me warm.

I looked at the clock. We only had ten minutes left of lunch, which meant I could take my tray up and put it away. I really didn't each much today; all they had were peanut butter jelly sandwiches and crappy pizza. And they were making us each really healthy lately, which I hated. I mean, yes, I did eat healthy, but a soda couldn't hurt every once and a while, could it?

I dumped what was left of my lunch into the trash can and placed it on the cart where all they trays were suppose to go once we were done with them. After that I walked back over and sat down at my table with Vanitas, Roxas, Ventus, and Fuu. Yes, I actually sat with a girl at lunch. Is it really that surprising? I had friends that were girls too.

"So, how's Namine?" Roxas asked, pushing his tray away from himself.

I shrugged, "I guess she's alright. Excited to go out on that date with you on Sunday."

His eyes brightened, bringing a smile to my face. He was so cute, "Really? I didn't think she would really be that excited about it."

_More than you'll ever know. _I shook the thought away. I needed to focus : _Vanitas _was my boyfriend, not Roxas. And he would never really be my boyfriend. I was only going to be Namine for one night, and then I would tell him the next day that Namine was going away to a bordering school. Or already left. _Ugh! Why am I doing this? What am I thinking? Stop!_

"I didn't either," I said simply. Then I heard the bell ring, and immediately grabbed Vanitas's hand and pulled him down the hallway.

"Quit it!" he commanded, pulling away.

"Only if you tell me what's wrong," I crossed my arms and stared at him, waiting for a response. "Earth to Vanitas! Hey, you willing to answer me for once?"

"I told you to quit," he stated, grabbing my wrist. Everyone turned to look at him, then he let go of me, "I'm breaking up with you Xion. You're nothing more than a worthless piece of shit. So you can go on and continue fucking all your other little boyfriends, alright? Just leave me out of it."

"W-what?" I stuttered out, "Where did you hear that? What are you even talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Vanitas spat. All around us, I could just hear people snickering, "I've heard the rumors. How many guys have you actually slept with? Roxas and that guy Axel, I bet that for sure. Maybe even Joshua. What, did he get really horny or something and you had to please him, even though you're not a guy? Fucking whore."

_Where is he getting all of this? _"Vanitas, please stop!" I grabbed his hand again, but this time he pushed me over onto the floor, "I don't touch prostitutes. Keep your hands off of me, I don't have any money." Without saying another word, he walked away. I looked up at the crowd that had gathered around us. I had been right, people were snickering and pointing, whispering things. Where had these rumors come from? Why would people even start it? I mean, what was even that point of it? I never got that about people. How they could be so cruel because others were different from them.

"You alright Xion?" Joshua held out a hand to me. I hadn't even known he was there until he said that, "You don't look to good. Do you need to talk about something with me?"

"M-maybe…" I stuttered, straining my voice. I was trying my best to keep my tears restrained. Josh grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground.

"Boyfriend number three…" someone said, and then a giggle followed the voice. Kairi had her phone out, snapping a picture.

"Shut up, all of you!" Joshua cried out, and everyone did shut up. He looked around, and then hurried me out of the building, "You sure you're okay? Where do you think Vanitas heard those things?"

"I-I don't know!" I said, I didn't want to cry; if I did everyone was going to be able to tell because my eyeliner and mascara would have been running, "I just…I don't know. I really don't know where they got the idea, whoever it was." I stood up and looked at my phone. We still ad two hours before school ended, "I'm going to skip out on the rest of class, promise not to tell? I'll pick up the wig on my way home."

"You're going to get into my house?" Joshua asked. I fumbled around with my necklace, which held all the keys I ever needed; the one to my own house, Josh's house key, another one of Josh's keys incase he lost his and needed a new one. One to Roxas's house, and the other to Axel's. I held one up toward him, "Oh. Right. Completely forgot. Alright then. I'll see you on Monday. Oh, and please try and be careful. Last time you were nearly arrested for sneaking out of school."

"Don't remind me," I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you later." Instead of going back inside for my school bag, I left it in my locker. It didn't really matter; I hadn't had any homework yet anyway. I didn't really see what it would hurt, anyway. My teachers never took attendance in any class except for first, so I'd probably be able to get away with it this time as long as Joshua didn't say anything to anyone.

Home wasn't a very long walk away. Maybe fifteen, twenty minutes. Of course, I still needed to get to Joshua's. So that's where I went first. That took me exactly fifteen minutes, getting to his house from the school. I walked up the stairs and fumbled with the keys for a moment, before finding the one I had labeled J in sharpie. I bent down and stuck it into the hole, turned it to the right, and the door opened. Joshua had left the box it was in on the table next to the couch. Just to be sure, I slid my nail down into the tape and slid it around until the package was open. I opened it real quick and found flaxen colored hair, just like Namine's. I picked the wig up and looked it over, examining the bangs that laid in the middle of the forehead, the length of it.

"Awesome," I whispered, knowing I was really going to have to try it on once I got home. Make sure it fit and everything. I put it back in the box and put the top back on, and then walked out the door and locked it. I walked the few blocks I needed to walk to get to my house, opened the door, and walked in. As usual, it was empty. Every time I cut class like this and came home the house was empty. My father must have still been out at work…or out on other date with that woman Lightning. I didn't hate her, but at the same time, I didn't really enjoy her being around all the time. Actually, when dad wasn't on the phone with Namine checking up with her, he was with Lightning.

I walked up the stairs, one of them creaked underneath me. After looking around for a while, I walked into my room and shut the door behind myself. I don't really know why, though. I set the box on my bed and began taking out my piercings, and then I removed my makeup. I searched through my desk drawer and found a few bobby pins, then pinned my hair back from my face.

After I was done with that, I pulled the blonde wig out of the box. I placed it over my black hair and adjusted it, then stared wide eyed in the mirror. Staring back at me wasn't even me. It looked just like Namine. Wow, what a smiple change in hair could really do to help me out. I looked like a prep! I looked exactly like Namine!

"This is insane," I muttered, smiling at myself. _Wonder what would happen if I stood next to dad's bed at night with the wig on. Oh wow, that would be a great prank!_

I shook my head and pulled the wig of my head. I once again put it into the box, then walked to the bathroom to redo my makeup and put my piercings back into my face.

I could barely tell the difference between myself and Namine; would Roxas?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. X(I can't help it, I'm tired and going to bed. Yes, I'm going to bed rather early. Be quiet. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : You know, it is a little like Hannah Montana. I remember watching that show when I was little! XD I think Joshua's character is awesome. Even if he is gay. I hate when people get all homophobic and make fun of people for being gay/les. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : XD She has gotten herself into a lot of trouble. **

** : Yeah, Namine would be the shy daddy's girl. Xion's more of the outgoing one. **

**Kenichi-Kurosaki : Thank you! :D (PS, I love your username! XD)**

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Hehe, I like all the girls too. X) Oh, my first day of school was 8/15. And it was alright. **


	4. Sinister

"There, perfect!" Joshua declared as he zipped up the back of Namine's old white dress that I now wore. "You look great, just like your sister!"

"Cool," I muttered, smoothing the front of the dress. Namine had outgrown it, but I still fit into it. Barely, but it wasn't like the back was going to start unzipping in front of everyone. "I guess I do, don't I? The guy you know really did a good job with the wig, it's the exact length and color. Give him my thanks."

Joshua smirked. "Well, I will dear. There's just one thing missing."

"What?" I asked.

He brought his hand out from behind his back and revealed the roll of toilet paper he was holding. "You're going to have to stuff your bra. Let's face it darling, Namine's boobs are bigger than your's."

"No way!" I almost screamed. Luckily dad wasn't home.

"Xion, it'll be a dead give away if you don't," Joshua scowled. "You know that Roxas is a very observant boy, correct? He will notice."

"But-" I cut myself off and turned toward him, grabbed the roll, and turned away again. "Damn you."

"I'm only stating the facts," he shrugged. "Roxas isn't some video character or something, you know. He's a normal, high school boy. And if you want to blow it, and everything we've worked for, that's fine. Break Roxas's heart if you want. I'm just enjoying the show."

I growled at him to shut up, then tore off another piece of toilet paper and shoved it into my bra. This was really humiliating, but I had walked into it, I suppose. All I really wanted was to see Roxas happy, and if I had to do this, then whatever. I really just didn't want to see Roxas moping around school anymore, and him sitting on my back porch all silent, his ice cream melting and making a mess of everything.

"There, how does this look?" I asked, turning back and throwing the roll of him. He caught it casually and chuckled.

"It looks good. Now you look exactly like Namine." He nodded. "Are you ready to go? You were supposed to meet him for a movie at nine, right? What are you two going to go see?"

"Some horror movie." I sighed. "I'm supposed to be scared through the whole thing. Each time someone dies, I have to grab Roxas or something."

"Well, you should enjoy that," Joshua teased. I only glared over at him. "What are you looking at?"

I smiled. "I just remembered. Rhyme asked me how you were doing the other day."

"Yuck. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you were doing good, and that you were single." I laughed. Joshua stared at me in a disgusted manor. "What? She's a sweet girl Joshua."

He straightened, and fixed his shirt. "If you recall, I'm not interested in girls. You know who I like."

"Neku, right?"

"Yes, and I'm committed to him," he confirmed, turning toward the door and motioning with his hand. "Come. Let's go meet Roxas, shall we?"

"Okay." Once more I smoothed my dress and then followed him out of my room and down the stairs, into the front yard and to where he had parked his car. We had a quiet trip down to the movie theater and even then it was only eight fifty. I figured Roxas might not be there yet.

"Goodbye dear," Joshua said. "I hope you have a fun time tonight."

"So do I." I reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks a lot for helping me. I really appreciate it. Roxas said he could bring me home, so you don't have to come back and pick me up."

"Sounds good." Joshua turned red, and rubbed the spot where I had kissed him as if he were trying to get all the germs off of himself. I rolled my eyes. "See you at school."

"Yeah." I opened the door and stepped out onto the curb, and waved to him. The car slowly pulled away when I shut the door, I was too nervous at first, but eventually I gathered my courage and walked into the theater. Roxas stood close to the door. He turned and smiled at me, it was almost amazing to see him smiling like that.

"Hey," he greeted.

I swallowed, getting ready for him to realize that it was only me. Then what would I say? 'April's fools'? It wasn't even April. "Hi."

"You look really nice," he commented, motioning to the dress I wore. "I haven't seen you wear it in a really long time. I like it."

"I guess I just haven't had the time lately to try and find it," I explained. No, that was a really stupid excuse. "I thought I was too big for it, but apparently I'm not." I giggled. "You really like it?"

"I do," he answered with a smile. He then handed me a small a slip of paper. "I already bought you a ticket. You want anything from the concession stand?"

"No thank you," I said, waving the offer away. "I'm watching my weight." Popcorn did sound good, though…

"You don't need to be watching your weight," Roxas scolded. "But if you insist, then I guess let's just go find a spot, yeah?"

"Alright good idea." I took his hand, but had to look away for a moment so I could hide my blushing. I looked back at him a moment later and found that he was still blushing. It was only because I was Namine at the moment, though, so it didn't effect me in the least. Once when we were twelve Axel made us hold hands so we wouldn't get lost at a carnival. When I had taken Roxas's hand, he had pulled away, and cried, "Ew!"

So it really didn't matter.

We found a seat in the back of the theater, and sat down just as the movie started. Right off the back, something popped out at the camera and screamed, very high pitched. I playfully jumped and grabbed Roxas's shoulder. He chuckled. Could he really be this gullible? Why hadn't I noticed it before?

Truthfully in my eyes, the movie wasn't scary at all. It was really cheesy, actually. But each time something bad happened I would still grab Roxas like I was really afraid. I was even able to squeeze out a few tears and a scream. It really was torture. I really hated girls the way I was acting.

When the movie finally ended, Roxas escorted me out of the theater and into the brightly lit streets.

He smiled playfully. "So, did you like it?" He asked.

I rubbed my arms, as if I were cold or still scared. I would let him decide which I was. "I guess it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be."

"You thought it would be scarier than it was?" he raised an eyebrow. Yes, I know I was just thinking up stupid reasons, but I really am not that good of a liar. I didn't want to just say yes, that would be too blunt, and even though I might be that way, Namine wasn't. She paid attention to detail, in everything. That was why she had such a good chance of getting a scholarship to one of the best art schools known to man.

"I guess. Maybe just a little bit scarier, but not too bad, you know," I stopped, feeling as though I might have been over doing it. "My dad wanted me home by midnight. Can you drive me home?"

"Sure!" I was half expecting him to say, "Anything else, your highness?" but he didn't. it was almost as if he worshipped her.

Just the way it must have seemed like I worshipped him. Maybe worship wasn't the right word.

"Thanks," I said. My smile was forced but whatever. As long as he fell for it, everything was okay. "You know where I live, right?"

"Course I do, I go over there all the time." Roxas laughed. "Wanna head out?"

"Yeah, we'd better," I murmured quietly.

"Did you at least have a good time?" Roxas asked nervously.

"I did," I answered, nodding. "Besides the fact that the movie was a scary, I was glad I was the one to go with you."

"Good. I had a good time too." He opened the passenger door . I sat down inside and buckled my seat belt correctly, instead of leaving it off or swinging it over my shoulder.

Roxas walked in front of the car and opened his door, then sat down inside and started the car. He didn't bother to put his seat belt on.

"So…how are things at school?" I asked, remembering how that was always how Roxas's mom would greet me.

"Good," Roxas said. "You? Straight As as usual?"

I giggled. "Yes, everything is the same as it's always been." I rubbed my hands together, a sudden chill running over my body. "You know how it is in private school…the standards are always higher and everything?"

Roxas nodded. "By the way, do you know how Xion is? She hasn't been inviting Axel and I over lately for ice cream. I heard her and Vanitas had this huge fight or something."

I bit my lip and scratched the palm of my hand. "She's…okay. Still a little jittery about the fight. And the rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah. Someone at your school started this rumor that she sleeps with every guy she hangs out with. You, Axel, Joshua…that's why Vanitas broke up with her."

"Are you kidding me?" Roxas snapped. I jumped, and it wasn't me trying to act like Namine, either. I really hadn't expected him to react like that. Never. We exchanged looks. Like face still showed signs of anger, but he softened when he looked at me. "Sorry. That's shit. I really hate our school. Everyone always treats her differently, and I just don't get it."

"Well, she did get her nose pierced when she was only in seventh grade. Actually, Vanitas did it for her," I thought, trying to think of reasons why everyone seemed to hate me at school. "And her eyebrow. She does seem to wear a lot of black, almost every day. Maybe if she wore a different color every now and again…" Trying to think as Namine was really hard. Criticizing myself as her was even harder.

"I guess, yeah, that might be why," Roxas managed. He parked the car. I realized we had just gotten to my house. The lights were off and the car wasn't in the driveway, so dad wasn't home with Lightning yet. Good, that meant I could calmly walk inside and relax for a minute before making myself into Xion again.

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" I asked sweetly offering exactly what Namine would offer.

"Nah," Roxas said sadly. "I gotta get home."

"Okay," I said back, unbuckling my seat belt and climbing out of the car. "I'll se you later Roxas. Thanks for the great night." I shut the door and walked up to the house, unlocking it with the spare key under the welcome mat.

"Oh, Namine!" Roxas called. I turned around. He was pout of the car and walking toward me. Then he stopped. "Would it…or, do you…want to go out again sometime?"

I opened my mouth, but the words I wanted caught in my throat. I wanted to shake my head but at the same time I didn't. It was an odd feeling.

"Yes," I finally told him, smiling. "That would be nice. Really, it would."

"Awesome, I'm glad." Roxas smiled. He reached over and kissed my forehead. "See ya later, Namine."

I watched him walk away and get back into his car, and then drive away. I entered the dark house, and slipped down against the door, pulling my wig from my hair. I never actually thought he could be that sweet.

I reached over for my phone, which I had left on the table before I left to go to the movies. I opened it, and began to text.

_Josh - Date was successful. Roxas still doesn't know._

Within minutes, he texted back.

_Sweet. ;)_

* * *

**I am so very sorry for the very long wait! First I was uninspired to write the next chapter, then I got grounded, and I just wrote this chapter the other day! I really hope you can forgive me. I gave you a decent sized chapter, you gotta love me. Please~?**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I'm a little like them both, but recently my grades haven't been that great, and I don't have a dad to kiss up to, sadly. ;P**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Don't worry, I was going through a pretty weird phase back then too. Like, a very, very weird phase…I don't want to think about it, actually. **

**My Only Promise : I'm glad you're liking it so far, even though there are people still being mean to poor Xion. **

**TsukuneXMoka : I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**Darkmyr-InuyashaFan : Well, I shall keep you waiting no long, lol! XD**

**Lone Machine : Thanks! I'm happy you enjoy the story. **

**DogTagsGirl : Thanks! **


	5. Visitor

When I woke up the next morning, I was still wearing Namine's white dress. The blonde wig was on the night stand, on top of a pile of manga. I remembered lazily throwing it there last night when I had come up here to go to bed. But apparently I was too lazy to take off the dress. That's fine though. I had covered myself up and, luckily, Dad didn't come in to check on me like he did when Mom was still alive. So, he was probably downstairs talking to Namine. It had been a while since she was able to talk to him for long. She had some exams for new comers that she needed to take in order to stay in the school. And she was doing great, apparently.

The first thing I do after getting out of bed is gather a outfit and head for the shower. Lucky me; I got there before Dad did. He probably was still in his pajamas, talking to his favorite daughter down stairs. Who knew how long they would talk. I showered, and probably stayed in there longer than expected. I was recollecting everything that happened last night. We went to see a not so scary movie, and I acted as if I was scared the whole time. I wasn't, though. Then Roxas brought me home, and kissed me on the cheek…

I gasped. Roxas kissed me! On the cheek, but he still kissed me, nonetheless. I had to hold back to urge to squeal. I had never felt this way before, even though I knew that I loved him, with no doubt, I had never felt like this. Butterflies developed rapidly in my stomach. I finished my shower as soon as I could and dressed, went down stairs to find my cell phone.

Dad looked over at me. He was using the home phone, obviously talking to Namine. As a good morning, he nodded to me. I returned the gesture and grabbed my phone from the bowl on the table in the entrance hall. I ran back upstairs. When I made it to my room, I turned the phone on, unlocked it, and noticed I had one missed call. Joshua. Good. I could give him the details now.

"Hello?" This is how he answers the phone, unenthusiastically.

I smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey. It's me."

"Oh. Hi Xion," he said. There's a moment of silence. I'm trying to figure out what to say, but then he says something else. "Wait! How was the date last night? Don't leave a single detail out." I can only feel him smirking through the phone.

"Well…he fell for it completely." I brushed a lock of hair from my eyes. "I felt kinda bad for fooling him…but I guess that's what I get for making him think I was Namine on the phone. Anyway, we went to the movies, as you know, and the movie of course wasn't scary. But I put on an act and pretended like it was. After that he brought me home…and gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Really?!" Joshua shouted. I held the phone away from my ear and waited for him to calm down. "Wow! He works fast! I suppose you're going to break the news to him that Namine's going off to boarding school?"

I fell silent. Josh asked me if I was okay. "Yeah…but…no. I already texted him last night and told him that…I would go on another one with him."

I waited for Joshua to scream at me, but instead, he chuckled on the other end. "That's…brilliant. You really must want him to be happy. You care for him this much?"

As if that wasn't obvious enough. He was my best friend…and my crush. "Yes, of course I do. I want to make Roxas as happy in life as I can." All of this just kinda came slipping from my lips, without me really thinking about what I was saying.

"When are you going to break it to him?" He asked. "You know, it's not very nice to deceive people into thinking you're someone that you're not. Especially if that person is, oh, I don't know, your best friend."

I rolled my eyes and ran a brush through my hair. "I know that Josh. Just…give me a little time, and when I know exactly what I'm going to say and exactly what I'm going to do, I'll tell him. And I'll let you know before I do it."

"Good. Because I want to know all the details of him breaking up with you because you're not Namine." I wasn't sure if this was sarcasm, or if Joshua was starting to get pissed off at me because of my ignorance. "Anyway, I have to go. The coffee shop awaits me. Come down if you want to talk in person."

"I just might take up that offer." I smirked. I've got this thing for Joshua's mochas. They're really good, and I don't even like coffee or caffeine. Pop makes my throat hurt sometimes. But somehow Joshua has gotten me addicted to his coffees.

"Okay. Sounds great. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and threw it down on my bed. It was safer there than anywhere else. My Dad had been known to snoop through my messages. The only people I ever really texted were Joshua, Axel, and Roxas. And Vanitas, but I don't think that he would want me to be texting him anymore. Not after those rumors. It doesn't even matter that much about who started them to me. Even if it matters a lot to Roxas, it just doesn't to me. People have said a lot of things about me in the past so even though I'm prone to being extremely sad at first, it doesn't last that long.

Maybe that's all part of growing up.

Anyway, my Dad had a thing for looking through my text messages, even though he didn't seem to really take an interest in my everyday life. He doesn't like Joshua. Once when I was twelve I got my phone taken away because my Dad didn't like the fact that I was talking to someone that was gay. The first time he met Joshua he thought he was a girl. A very flat chested girl. Sure, maybe he had girlish hair and a slightly girlish figure, but still…

Never mind. It's not worth thinking over again.

Just as I'm about to leave the room to get something to eat, the phone beeped again, letting me know that someone texted me. I sighed and walked back over to the bed, picked up the phone, and read the message. This time, it was from Axel, asking if he could come over in a moment. He was going to bring sea salt ice cream with him. Sea salt ice cream? At noon? That's a bit early for Axel to be bringing ice cream over and wanting to talk without Roxas.

It means he wants to talk about something. He's done this maybe once or twice in the past, both to Roxas, who only told me about them. Never to me. I wonder what he wants to talk about.

I texted him back, saying that that was going to be okay, and that I was ready for him to come. Dad would be leaving any minute to go to work. He worked nearly every day, except for Sundays and Wednesdays. Worked for some company with designs and such. Not a job that really fit my Dad, but when he was younger he wanted to do it. After a while he began talking about how much he hated his job and how he only kept it because of the fact that he made good money and that he wanted to keep the house. He used to rant about this at the dinner table to Namine, who sat there and nodded her head, smiled, and gave a little bit of advice.

I don't know what he's going to do without his daughter/therapist/best friend there to talk to him twenty four seven. She'd be too busy to help him all the time. With her studies and everything…

The mere thought of someone so young and still so able relying on their children makes me kinda sick.

Someone knocked on the door downstairs. I threw my sandals on and ran down, beating Dad to the door. He gave me a surprised look, and pulled his arm away from the door. He was fully clothed, like he was just about to leave. I wanted to murmur an apology but decided not to. It didn't matter to him either way, I don't think.

"Hey there kiddo!" Axel said when I opened the door. He gave me a smile, along with something that was wrapped up. "Hope you don't mind me coming over. Can we go to the deck and talk?"

"Sure," I said. Axel waved to my Dad and followed me up the stairs to the balcony, or deck, as he liked to call it for some reason. I popped my knuckles, a habit I had gotten into only when I was nervous about something. And I was nervous. Nervous that Axel was mad at me about something…anything really. I tried thinking back to see if there was anything that I had done. No, I couldn't think of anything wrong. Maybe he just wanted to have a friendly conversation?

"So," Axel began. He sat down at a chair at the wooden table, unwrapped his ice cream and stuck it in his mouth. For a moment he sucked on it, and then he took it out and smiled again. "How is school going?"

"Horrible as usual," I answered with a murmur. I sat down across from him.

He nodded. "I heard someone said something rude about you, again. How are you taking it?"

"I don't really care anymore." I shrugged. "It's not the worst thing they've ever done to me. Remember when they poured soap down the front of me at that one dance in sixth grade?"

"How could I forget?" he questioned. I shot him a look, but he kept going on. "The look on your face was terrible. Your hair was all foamy and the dress you were wearing was ruined. And it was a nice dress. I helped organize that dance. Larxene and I did. Along with Demyx, but all Demyx did was be the DJ. I'll give him props, though. He did pretty good with it."

"Yeah I remember that too," I said. I unwrapped my ice cream, and licked it. "They poured it all over me when my favorite song was on. It was Riku that did most of it. Namine got him suspended for a week though, because she told who it was." I took another lick. "I guess her tattle tailing was good for something."

Axel examined his ice cream, watching it drip down the stick. "Uh huh." He looked up again. "Anyway, that wasn't really what I came here to talk about."

I swallowed. "O-okay. What is it?"

"Roxas went on a date with Namine yesterday night. Did you hear about that?" Axel asked.

"Of course I did." I smiled. "She told me she had a really good time with him. And he had a good time with her."

Axel eyed me. "Where is Namine now?"

I pretended like I was interested in a fly that kept flying around us. Then, I swatted it away. "How should I know where Namine is? She left earlier today to go hang out with some friends. In Radiant Garden."

"Oh. I see." He bit a chunk of ice cream off and swallowed it. The tip of the stick was visible at the top now. "How do you feel about Namine dating Roxas?"

"What do you mean?" I picked the nail polish off of my thumb, another one of my nervous habits. "It's cool and everything that Namine finally got a boyfriend and that Roxas finally got the girl he wanted. That's how I feel about it."

"I thought you had a crush on Roxas," Axel said bluntly. I nearly dropped my ice cream. I wasn't really sure what exactly to say to him about that.

I bit my lip. "I do. But, obviously it's not going to work out because he likes her more than he does me." I took a small bite of ice cream. "Face it. Guys are more interested in blondes now a days than girls with short black hair who look like guys."

"You don't look like a guy," Axel said. "In fact, your hair's grown out a little more since when you cut it. It just isn't as thick as Namine's is."

"You're starting to sound like Joshua," I pointed out.

"Which I have no intention of doing any time soon." He rolled his eyes. Axel hated Joshua, too. I could only count the reasons to why that was. He looked down at his watch. "Well, I have to get going. Work starts in about a half hour. I have to be there on time today or else I'm getting fired." He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Have you been 'sick' lately Axel?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nah. Just slept in a lot." He didn't pick up the sarcasm. Axel picked up the popsicle stick and threw it over the side of the balcony, and watched it drop down into the grass below.

"Don't litter," I scolded.

"You'll pick it up later, won't you?" He smiled. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"See you later," I waved and followed him down the stairs. He opened the front door to the house and let himself out. So, I didn't bother to even pick up the ice cream stick.

Axel can do it himself.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating since…January. Truth is, I've been going through a lot of shit and hadn't had the heart to update this story until now. Can you forgive me? **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : I would actually love to write a yaoi story, but I'm not very good at it. I understand what you're saying, I have a best friend who is gay and my aunt was a lesbian. So I do know a little more about it than most think I do. **

**KHDaysKH1314 : It might seem a little lame for a while, but I'm going to try and have Xion's intentions expand a little bit more than they already are now. **

**Bangarrang : Lol, it might have been funny to see her wig slip off of her head or something like that. ;) **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, she's going to keep posing as Namine, as long as she can before he realizes it I think. **

**Miwasaki Yuki : Yeah, Joshua always seems to be wise or smarter than others, at times. Or at least he talks like it. **

**Kenichi-Kurosaki : Aw, thank you. :D I'm glad you look out for updates with this story. **

**XxFlareBlazexX : Thank you! ^.^**

**MoonlightStar777 : I will try again to update soon. ;) I get distracted easily, and forgot all about it. **


End file.
